The Crawl
by Ys Melmoth
Summary: [D.e.Grey UA Songfic One shot] Lorsqu'il ne reste de l'amour que la rencontre de deux corps. Le mépris, et l'amertume du souvenir...


**Base : **Dir en Grey, ou du moins deux d'entre eux.

**Genre : **Songfic, Univers Alternatif, plutôt sombre (c'est même un euphémisme)...

**Disclaimer : **Les membres des Dir n'appartiennent qu'à eux mêmes, le titre et la chanson sont à Placebo, le reste est à moi...

**Rating : **M

**Avertissement : **Slash. Et relation assez... tordue ? glauque, même ? Pas vraiment de lemon, mais allusions sexuelles omniprésentes.

**Pairing :** Kyo x Toshiya

**Déclaration de l'auteur : **Encore une vieille histoire que je ressors, histoire qu'elle soit publiée quelque part... Inspiration commune avec une demoiselle qui a depuis un bon moment déjà abandonné l'univers de la fanfic, ce qui est bien dommage. Nous avions fait chacune notre propre version, sur une même idée de départ, et une même chanson (dont tout était parti). Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir mettre la sienne en regard, mais elle n'appartient qu'à elle...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Crawl**

_**by Ys.**_

Te sentir près de moi…sentir ton corps entre mes bras, contre ma peau… Le parfum si familier, si délicieux et autrefois si rassurant de ton corps lorsque tu me baise. Cette veine qui palpite contre ton cou, que j'ai si souvent sucée, autrefois, imaginant que ton sang se déversait dans ma chair alors que tu entrais en moi, que tu me faisais tien…

Je suis toujours à toi, dans ces instants, Kyo. Le sais-tu au moins ? Juste à toi, comme je n'ai jamais été à personne. Comme je ne le serai jamais, malgré tous ceux qui pourront posséder mon corps. Juste avec toi, je me donne entièrement… et j'oublie tout…

_It takes the pain away_

_But couldn't make you stay_

Juste un instant. Une heure, tout au plus. Comme les autres, tu tires ton coup et tu t'en vas. Indifférent. Il n'y a donc plus rien qui te retient auprès de moi…

Rien…

_It's way too brok to fix_

_No glue, no bag of tricks_

Rien de ce que je tente ne peut quoi que ce soit contre ce regard dur, distant, que tu affiches devant moi. Tant d'autres se laissent piéger par moi… par mes sourires boudeurs d'enfant gâté, qu'ils trouvent si ensorcelants mais qui ne veulent rien dire lorsque c'est à eux que je les destine, et que toi tu ne semble pas voir. Ils ne peuvent rien, tu t'en vas toujours…

Et tu reviens toujours.

Parce que tous ces mensonges n'ont pas tué ton désir. Pas plus que le mien. Tu as encore besoin de mon corps, n'est-ce pas, Kyo ?

Parfois je voudrais que tu ne m'aies jamais retrouvé. Que tu ne revienne jamais. Que tu m'abandonnes une bonne fois pour toutes à ce vide immense qu'est devenu ma vie.

_Lay me down, the lie will unfurl_

Le mensonge se déploiera, m'engloutira, et je pourrai enfin me laisser aller, ne plus penser à toi… ne plus éprouver toute cette douleur que je ressens à ta vue. Je pourrai enfin sombrer...

_Lay me down to crawl…_

Laisse-moi me noyer dans le vide…

Mais c'est impossible. Je suis condamné à toi… nous sommes condamnés l'un à l'autre…

Reviens, et prends-moi, encore ! Pourquoi pars-tu, alors que tu sais qu'un autre viendra à ta place, n'importe qui… le premier venu sans doute ?

Ne t'en va pas, Kyo…

_Don't go and loose your face_

_At someone else's place_

Un étranger qui prendrait ton visage, dans mes rêves… si je pouvais encore rêver... Des étrangers absolus, qui me passent dessus chaque nuit, mais qui ont tous le même regard que toi. A peine moins méprisants, mais recelant le même désir et la même indifférence.

Toi aussi tu es donc comme eux. Pour toi aussi à présent je ne suis plus qu'une pute.

Vas-y, Kyo. Reviens, et baise-moi encore. Chaque nuit.

Même sans sentiments.

_And don't forget to breathe_

Puisqu'à présent je ne suis qu'un corps, que tu peux avoir, chaque nuit, toute ta violence ne sert à rien, qu'à te faire du mal… ce corps est à tout le monde, puisque tu ne veux pas le garder. Il ne t'échappera plus.

Baise-moi, Kyo.

_And pay before you leave…_

Comme les autres.

_Lay me down…_

Encore et encore. Je ne veux pas penser que nous nous sommes tant aimés. Je ne veux pas me raccrocher au souvenir.

_The lie will unfurl_

Il me recouvrira… je veux m'envelopper dans le mensonge, comme un cocon protecteur il me fera tout oublier… je parviendrai à me persuader que je ne veux plus que ton corps, moi aussi, juste cette étreinte brutale que tu m'offres chaque nuit, avant de partir en laissant quelques billets posés sur la table de nuit.

Le prix du mensonge…

Mais je ne peux pas oublier ! Je n'y parviens pas… dès que je te vois, sur ce trottoir baigné d'ombres, je revois ton visage d'autrefois… et je repense à ton sourire…

Si seulement je pouvais encore espérer y avoir droit un jour…

Je crois bien qu'il me rendrait malade. Si un jour tu me le rendais…

_Your smile will make me sneeze_

…il ne ferait que me rappeler plus cruellement combien je ne le mérite plus. Il ne ferait qu'aviver la blessure, cette cicatrice jamais refermée que fut notre séparation, il y a déjà si longtemps.

Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ?

Ce passé commun a-t-il réellement existé ? J'en viens à en douter lorsque je nous regarde, une ombre de la nuit abandonnée à tous et… quoi ? Juste un client de plus. Un fidèle client. Un habitué.

Peux-tu réellement ne plus te soucier de ce que nous avons été autrefois ?

_When we were siamese…_

Si proches, si merveilleusement proches que nos deux âmes semblaient liées, par leur fibres mêmes, depuis toujours. Une alchimie que nous croyions indestructible, et qui a si vite été brisée.

La plus cruelle des illusions, que je sais morte à jamais, et que pourtant je m'acharne à revivre, chaque nuit, lorsque je suis dans tes bras. Pour une heure, je ne peux m'empêcher d'essayer d'y croire. Malgré moi, je retrouve dans l'union fugace de nos corps un ultime fragment de ce passé, de ce bonheur. Même si après, ça me fait mal à crever. C'est absurde. Mais chaque nuit, je guette ta présence, avec une avidité qui m'effraie. Je suis devenu dépendant de toi, Kyo… si j'avais jamais cessé de l'être…

Je te veux.

Lorsque je te vois arriver, je te déteste, pour la manière dont tu vas me traiter, et que je connais par cœur à présent. Je te déteste et je me hais bien plus encore, pour ce que je suis devenu. Mais mon sang se fait brûlant dans mes veines. Parce que je sais que pendant un instant, l'illusion va m'emporter à nouveau. Soumis à ton désir, je pourrai me croire à toi à nouveau. Rien qu'à toi.

Je te vois venir et le mensonge ressuscite.

_The 'mazing grace is near_

Comme autrefois.

_I'd pay to have you near_

Même pour une heure. Une seule heure, chaque nuit.

Juste toi et moi.

Je paierais pour sentir tes mains sur mon corps, ton souffle rauque contre mon cou, ton sexe en moi, impérieux et brutal, je paierais même pour ce regard chargé de haine et de mépris que tu me décroches parfois, et qui semble me dire que ton indifférence n'est aussi qu'un mensonge.

Tu ne peux pas me faire croire que tu t'en fous, Kyo. Tu n'aurais pas ce regard si c'était le cas. Tu n'aurais pas cette violence.

_Lay me down, _Kyo.

Acharne-toi sur mon corps, ce n'est qu'en ces instants que mon âme semble revivre.

_The lie will unfurl_

Annulant la douleur, la certitude que nous sommes condamnés à nous détester, jusqu'au bout, sans espoir.

_Lay me down to crawl_

Je veux me noyer dans le mensonge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bon. Je suppose que je n'aurait pas tourné ça comme ça si je l'avais écrit maintenant. Mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_


End file.
